Space, It's final
by Doggy-Yasha
Summary: TurlesxBardock. A bit OOC. Cute i think...crack ; Enjoy
**Pairing:** _TurlesxBardock (OOC?! probs.)
_ **Warning** : _Death... but still like PG13 XD_  
 **For:** _Friends_ _fanfic challenge._  
 **Disclaimer:** _This seems to start in the 'middle' of something but it doesn't. Not really, I just.. decided to start there XD! Also first draft was shorter much more too the point. Final drafter done while awake, final edit done while half asleep.  
_ Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

 **T** urles and Bardock have ruled as king and 'queen' of the universe for quite sometime after defeating the self proclaimed ruler. They were good at the job and they enjoyed the job.  
Together they were better than Frieza ever was or could have hoped to be.  
They had two children; a boy who was two years of age, and a baby girl who was nearing her first birthday. Despite being from Planet Vegeta, they loved their children, and each other very much. That was made more impressive by the fact that Turles was rather violent for the first year or so of them being together. There was an odd time or two when old anger would resurface and the Dark one would revert to his abusive ways towards his younger mate.  
The two kept getting stronger and couldn't wait teach their little ones how to fight, defend and just royally kick some ass. Though, they had to be careful since they lived on a huge spaceship.. and making a hole in the side was surely to cause death.  
Ultimately the family was very loving, strong and proud; suffice to say everything was going in their favour.

..That is until now...

* * *

Being the eldest of the two men and the alpha male, it Turles' job to keep up to date on things, such as when they would have to restock, battle, or when planets needed to be traded, etc. Today however was supposed to just be a _normal_ check up.  
Sighing angrily and turning from the ship's navigational system. The tall dark man rubbed at his temples, it's not like he couldn't handle whatever would come at him, but this was the most promising of planets and it seemed to be infected with this dark matter that turned everyone rather hostile and animalistic. Closing his eyes tightly he knew he would have to go find the younger man to tell him about this development.

Bardock was easily found entertaining the tiny tots, though that didn't mean the man was going to be agreeable to what Turles had to say.  
Growling mad the dark man flinch but he was happy to note that his mate agreed to stay put with the children though, he didn't fully understand why. The nanny bots or whatever they had on this ship could take care of the kids.

Turles absolutely grinned when the anger his mate had turned into the most adorable pout -luckily for him, he didn't have a death wish and didn't comment on the 'cute' Bardock oozed-. When all was said and done, he patted his mate on the head and did the same to his children before he swept off the ship for what Bardock hoped was only going to be a few days.

* * *

Days passed, then a week, then weeks. Not a single word was heard from Turles, and he certainly had not returned. Bardock knew his mate could handle whatever was thrown at him but this long without contact of any sort, well something had to be wrong. Promise or not, it had been too long, and he was _not_ about to sit and wait any longer.  
He was a warrior too dammit.

Making sure the kids were looked after by the nanny bots or whatever, and kissing them on the forehead, he swiftly departed from the ship. He paid no heed to what punishment might be in store for him, when they both returned home. He was just dead set on searching for his Dark love. He was willing to kill whoever and whatever may get in his way.

* * *

On the planet, there seemed to be no life. Literally, everywhere the young man looked was a body, dead. Otherwise the streets were bare, not even animals. Storefronts and homes alike were in a crumbling mess.  
The only thing that calmed him was that he didn't see Turles on the streets. In saying that, Bardock called for the older man over and over, never once being answered except the eerie wind that whistled when it passed. Sadly he left is scouter on the ship, that would have been really smart and helpful to bring.

After what seemed like hours of searching with no leads Bardock finally came upon this grand house, that he would if asked, call it a palace of sorts. The closer he got the more he noticed. This building was in the best shape considering the shambles that was this planet. It seemed to produce its on very rancid smell, but there was something that seemed to call him, to beg him to walk in further. So being who he was he charged -cautiously mind you- into the building trying not to let the smell bother him.  
In almost a whisper as if not to disturb the silence he called for his mate again, no reply was given. Further still he ventured until the hall he was in opened to a magnificent room, which could be admired on a different day perhaps when he wasn't choking from the stench of the place.  
Forcing himself to forget about the smell and refocus on the task at hand, he ventured further into this room, and he took note of the tall wide pile of bodies in the middle of the floor. The smell obviously was coming from that. least this would be a 'quick' rescue mission. However at closer inspection, he noticed a familiar figure atop this grotesque pile of deceased.

A few moments for brain processing passed and finally a whisper of 'Turles' left his lips as he was relieved to have finally found his mate.

* * *

Reacting to his name being heard the Dark one growled as his head snapped up and his gaze narrowed on this intruder. Positive as he was that he killed everyone on the planet, a warrior never said no to a fight.  
This would be simple, purely a game. Though this opponent looked much stronger than the former inhabitants, no one was a match for the great and powerful Turles.  
With an odd smirk at seeing the look of betrayal on the pale face, he flick of his wrist he sent a rather large blast towards this nameless individual, then phased out of sight only to push the man into the oncoming blast. A small voice in the back of his mind tried to make itself known, but was quickly squashed so this battle could continue with no interruptions.

* * *

Not having time to react to the blast or the push towards it, he accepted the hit with a grunt and whirled around to face his mate, with a confused frown, that hurt his singed skin.  
The first hit wouldn't slow him down, Turles hit harder when they were sparing, going on defence at the older man attacked in a barrage of attacks. Perhaps, Turles was just mad that he didn't listen but ..no.. on second thought that couldn't be it. There was no look of recognition in the face of anger directed towards himself. This only served to confused him further.

Minutes ticked by as the duo, punched, kicked, and shot blasts at each other. It seemed like hours to both men, as their energy was draining from the all out match they were having. However of the two, Bardock was losing more energy and sustaining more damage, not because he was a bad fighter, hell no, it was because he was trying to reason with Turles, while Turles just continued fighting like he didn't hear the man.

Whatever was wrong with his mate, seemed to be making sure that he had just enough energy to ensure that he had the upper hand. With that in mind Bardock knew he would never beat him so that meant he had to get through that thick skull!  
Thanks to their fighting huge chunks of floor, wall and ceiling were littered all over. Thinking quickly about how to buy himself time, he grabbed on of the huge pieces of rubble and threw it at Turles. Not worrying about actually harming the Dark one as he knew that could be dodged easily, it could at least give a second or two more to form some plan of actual attack... with words.

* * *

See, there was a saying, 'expect the unexpected' which one would think warriors would do in their line of work but as it would seem neither did and thus something unexpected happened.  
Turles was hit, the stone that was sent hurdling towards him made contact in one of the worst was an unforeseen edge to the debris so when it hit, it broke through the armour, penetrated right into the flesh and then pierced the man's lung.  
All this happened in a matter of milliseconds so it didn't take long for Turles to find himself on the ground. Laughing as he coughed up blood, Bardock did it.

You see, when Turles got to the planet, it didn't take long for the infection to grab ahold of the Dark one's mind and body. The moment he was killed .. well that was the moment the infection left. But if it weren't for Turles's strong will and pride, he would have never been able to stop himself from attacking so that he could be hit by the rubble. If he didn't manage to stop, he would have killed the only thing he ever really cared about. .

Even with blurred vision he could see his mate run to him and he just knew the brat was crying though desperately trying to say he wasn't. So he smirked and assured Bardock he did good and that everything was okay now.

* * *

Bardock fell to his knees, shaking his head he didn't understand, why would Turles let that hit him?! Why was he attacking in the first place?!  
Pulling his loves head into his lap, and combing the bangs from the slowly paling forehead, he heard himself growl and threaten to wipe that stupid smirk off of Turles' stupid perfect dying face.

* * *

The Dark one was far too weak to give his mate the answers he knew the other craved to know, and it hurt him to know that Bardock would forever think that the attack was on purpose and that he betrayed the man's trust.  
With a concentrated effort, Turles reach up and pulled Bardock down so that he could kiss the man for all he was worth, hoping that, helped ease the last breath left his body, the tiniest of whispers could be heard, almost like it was never said.

"I love you"

As the Dark one's hand fell from its place on his cheek, Bardock pulled him to his chest and he let out a loud roar which in turn,obliterated everything and anything on the planet's crust, -buildings, vegetation, dead bodies, and animals if there were any alive-, Everything was replaced by a golden light that had electrifying and very terrifying power behind it.

~fin~

* * *

 **Terrible ending XD! sorry**


End file.
